


Honeymoon

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt List #1 [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honeymoon, Hot Tub, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Teasing, Wine, lots of tubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 4. “Walk out that door and we’re through”





	Honeymoon

They spent their honeymoon in a secluded cabin upstate. Their marriage had been quite sudden, and arranging a trip overseas was far too last minute. Edward had actually managed to make their travel agent cry over his specifics, at which point Oswald had taken pity on her and suggested that they spend the week at one of his more luxurious safe houses in the wilderness.

The cabin had a large, soft bed, plumbing, and a hot tub. All the necessities. Edward had happily agreed when he realized it would cut down on travel time (i.e. the amount of time until Oswald could take him to bed). A more exotic trip could come later.

The next morning poured soft and golden into their bedroom, bathing Edward’s pale shoulders in a warm glow. Oswald kissed over them, noting pale freckles he had never seen in the light of day. Gotham was notoriously dreary, after all. Edward stirred, making soft noises Oswald could not discern and would happily spend the rest of his life trying to. Edward reached back for him, eyes still closed against the dawn. His hand came to rest on Oswald’s hip, using it for leverage to twist himself back, blindly seeking Oswald’s lips in a dreamlike state between sleep and wakefulness. Oswald cupped his jaw and covered Edward’s lips with his own, eyes blinking shut in utter content.

Several minutes passed like this, Oswald pressed tight against his new husband’s side, bodies twined beneath their sheets. Oswald pulled away to watch Edward’s lashes flutter open, a rare sight to see unobstructed by his glasses. It took him a moment to focus on Oswald’s face.

“Good morning,” Edward whispered, as if he was afraid his raised voice would shatter this separate peace they were enjoying.

“Good morning, husband,” Oswald said, kissing Edward again as a sudden rush of affection overwhelmed him, simply because he was now able to say those words to the love of his life. Edward’s hand slipped down to cup Oswald’s cheek, pulling him closer as Edward squirmed back against him, pressing himself into Oswald’s groin with purpose. Oswald’s hand traveled the length of Edward’s straining neck, down his chest, the flat expanse of his stomach. His fingers tickled along Edward’s happy trail and took hold of him, Edward gasping against Oswald’s lips and breaking away, turning his face into the pillow.

Oswald rubbed himself between Edward’s cheeks, stroking Edward in time with it until a choked off ‘please’ alerted him to Edward’s desires. Oswald shushed him, pressing kisses to his pretty freckled shoulders as he retrieved the bottle they’d kept close at hand. He slicked himself and entered Edward as he had hours before, pressing inside until Edward groaned, fingers squeezing into the flesh of Oswald’s backside.

“Good?” Oswald asked, rolling his hips gently.

“Yes,” Edward hissed, nails digging in. Oswald took this opportunity to mark the parts of Edward he could not reach the night before. The back of his neck, his shoulders, the place behind his ear. Edward made soft noises of pleasure in his arms, then louder ones, turning his face into the pillow and taking it between his teeth. They surged against one another, Edward coming with a soft cry into the pillow and releasing it from the clench of his molars. Pressing his forehead between Edward’s shoulders, Oswald shuddered apart, gripping Edward’s hip tightly as he buried himself into his heat. Panting, he peppered Edward’s shoulders with sloppy kisses and rubbed his hand over Edward’s hip, hoping his grasp wasn’t too hard.

“Are you alright?” Oswald mumbled, holding Edward closely to his chest, sweat slick between their heated skin.

“Feels so good,” Edward slurred, capturing Oswald’s hand against his chest and lacing their fingers together. “You always make me feel so good.”

“I’m glad,” Oswald said, gently pulling himself free. Edward make a noise of protest at his movement, whining at the loss.

“How was it for you?” he asked. Edward rolled over to face Oswald, head cradled in the crook of his elbow as he lay beside him. Oswald brushed a hand over his cheek and into his curling hair, cupping him behind the ear and covering Edward’s lips with his own.

“You always feel divine,” Oswald confessed, leaning back in for more. His tongue pressed past Edward’s parted lips and sought out the taste of him, Edward abruptly stopping him with a hand on his chest, pulling away.

“I need to brush my teeth,” Edward said, and Oswald loved him a little bit more.

***

Edward cleaned himself up in the bathroom while Oswald cooked them breakfast, emerging wrapped in a sheet. Oswald chuckled at him and then realized he’d stolen the only robe. He smirked, moving the potatoes off the heat and turning off the stove. Oswald intercepted Edward on his way to the table, tugging at the sheet.

“You don’t need this,” Oswald said, “We’re all alone up here.”

“As much as you might like to have me lounging around nude, it’s a bit unsanitary,” Edward pointed out, pecking Oswald on the lips and seating himself at the table. Oswald fixed a plate for him and brought it over, pressing a kiss to his temple because he simply couldn’t help himself.

***

They lounged in bed together after Edward finished with the dishes, both with books in hand and tea on their respective nightstands. Oswald grew bored with his novel and decided to pester his husband instead, rolling over and wrapping an arm around him. Edward glanced down at him briefly and then back at his book, giggling when Oswald’s fingers skipped down his side.

“Don’t start,” Edward said, smiling at him. Oswald smirked and moved to straddle his legs, still swathed in the bedsheet. Both hands skirted up Edward’s ribs, making him shudder and drop his book into his lap. Oswald threw it aside and concentrated his efforts to Edward’s sides, and in no time at all Edward was cackling, desperately trying to shove Oswald’s tickling fingers away.

“ _Stop it_ ,” Edward begged, trying to shield his body from Oswald’s attack. Oswald moved back, only to drag Edward further down the bed by cupping his hands behind Edward’s knees. Edward convulsed again at the touch, evidently ticklish there as well. With sufficient space now, Oswald managed to ensnare both of Edward’s wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head and digging fingers into his tummy, watching as peals of laughter tore their way out of Edward’s throat. He squirmed beneath Oswald, pleading for a reprieve, but Oswald was unrelenting.

At last, Edward managed to wiggle free, attempting to roll off the mattress and escape Oswald’s clutches. Oswald grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back, tickling at the arch of his foot while he was at it. He was nearly kicked in the face for it, and in his shock, he released Edward’s ankle.

Edward immediately fled, sheet still wrapped around his waist. He paused in the doorway to look back at Oswald over his shoulder, a clear invitation to give chase. Oswald accepted, charging after him into the main room of the cabin. Edward was already poised at the door, clearly ready to take their game outside if Oswald persisted.

“Walk out that door, and we’re through,” Oswald threatened, a grin splitting his face. Edward smiled from ear to ear in response and hit the latch, ducking outside. Oswald huffed and resumed his pursuit into the great outdoors. It was lovely out, and the sun warmed his skin where it was not covered by the robe. He made it around the side of the house just in time to see Edward heading into the meadow. His leg was holding up well enough as he followed his husband, and so he continued. He was just at the edge of the meadow when he saw Edward trip on a corner of the sheet and tumble into the grass. Now was his chance.

Within seconds he was on top of Edward once more, panting. He seized both of Edward’s wrists again and held them beside his head, pressing them back into the soft green grass. Leaning down, he claimed his prize, tongue sweeping into Edward’s waiting mouth. Edward moaned and pressed up for more, sucking on his tongue. Releasing his wrists, Oswald worked to unravel the sheet from around Edward’s waist until he was exposed, Edward spreading his legs and welcoming him back between them. Tearing at the tie of the robe, Oswald threw it into a nearby patch of flowers, leaving him bare as well. He lay amid Edward’s pale thighs and kissed his neck, pressing hard and wanting against him.

“Wait,” Edward said, pushing at his shoulders. “I don’t want to do it out here.”

“Why not?” Oswald asked, incredulous. He thought that had been his plan all along.

“It’s dirty,” Edward said, flushing red. “I mean, it’s beautiful out, but…”

“Very beautiful,” Oswald said, his gaze never wavering from Edward’s face.

“You’re not even looking,” Edward said, cheeks darkening further.

“I am looking,” Oswald insisted, kissing him again. Edward pulled him down until their bodies were flush, fingers spanning the expanse of Oswald’s back.

“Live a little,” Oswald coaxed, tugging at his hair. Edward purred and rolled his hips up, eyes fluttering. Oswald knew he had him then, sucking a mark beneath his jaw.

They spread the sheet out in the grass for Edward’s peace of mind. Neither of them had thought to grab any form of lubricant, so Oswald improvised. He laid Edward down on his belly and ate him out until he was wet and trembling, begging for Oswald to fill him. Oswald took him on his hands and knees, Edward opening easily for him as he sank into his heat, beautifully. He began to move, burying himself deep inside of Edward with each hard thrust. Edward cried his name out loudly enough that a flock of birds took off from a nearby bush. He came with a shout and collapsed onto the sheet, languid and breathless. Oswald tightened his grip on Edward’s hips, holding them up so he could continue pounding into him, coming with a groan and sinking his teeth into Edward’s shoulder. He turned them both onto their sides when he felt steady again, kissing the red bite he’d left behind and soothing his hand over Edward’s ribs.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Edward said, catching Oswald’s hand and linking their fingers together.

“You have all of me,” Oswald vowed. He felt Edward shiver, hugging him closer. “Are you cold? We can go inside.”

“I’m fine,” Edward said. “Just hold me.”

“Did you know you have freckles here, on your shoulders?” Oswald asked, kissing over them.

“I’ll get more laying in the sun like this,” Edward told him.

“They’re adorable,” Oswald cooed, nuzzling the side of Edward’s neck. They lay like that for some time, enjoying the summer sun and birdsong. Eventually Edward complained of Oswald’s release sticking uncomfortably between his thighs, disentangling their limbs from one another and gathering the sheet up. Oswald retrieved his robe and followed him, enjoying the view. Edward realized what he was doing halfway through the walk, slowing down and slapping Oswald’s arm when he caught up. Oswald grinned salaciously, utterly unrepentant. While he hated to see Edward leave, he did so love to watch him go. Edward shifted his bundle into one arm and took hold of Oswald’s hand, the pair slowly strolling through the meadow, in no real rush to be, well, anywhere but with one another.

“I’ll draw you a bath,” Oswald said, knowing Edward disliked the inevitable feeling of stickiness that came with their more intimate relations. The alternative was of course to make use of condoms, but Edward hating having the barrier in place even more.

“Then I’ll go and put these through the wash,” Edward replied, taking the robe from where it was hanging over Oswald’s arm as they neared the door. Oswald held the door open for Edward as he brought his bundle of cloth inside, making for the washer. Oswald went the opposite direction to the cabin’s large, clawfoot tub. He ran the water and gathered the rose bath oil from the cupboard, wanting to pamper Edward somewhat as a show of gratitude for letting Oswald have him in the meadow despite his reservations. He laid out two towels and lit a candle, then fetched two glasses and a bottle of wine. He left them on the sink and appropriated the small table that was next to the couch, setting it beside the tub and then moving the wine and glasses onto it. Smacking himself in the forehead, he grabbed the bottle and brought it back to the kitchen, uncorking it. Edward found him there, raising a brow.

“I thought you were running me a bath?” Edward asked, stepping into the kitchen.

“I am,” Oswald said, placing the bottle on the counter and pulling the cork from the screw.

“And opening a bottle of wine…?” Edward prompted.

“This is essential,” Oswald replied, taking Edward’s hand and the bottle before bringing both to the tub.

“You didn’t have to do all this, Oswald. I just wanted to clean up—”

“Think of it as you indulging me, hm?” Oswald said, letting go of his hand and turning off the water. Pouring two glasses, he added, “I’d enjoy pampering you, if you’ll allow me to?” Edward huffed and waited for him to put down the glasses before kissing him.

“If you insist,” Edward said.

“Excellent,” Oswald grinned. He turned and climbed into the bath, beckoning Edward after him. Edward carefully stepped in, settling between Oswald’s knees, back pressed against him. His head lolled back onto Oswald’s shoulder, and Oswald kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around him.

“This feels divine,” Edward said. “I could soak in here all day.”

“Don’t forget the hot tub,” Oswald said, kissing his ear, his hair. He took up the soap and began to wash Edward’s body, lathering his back and shoulders, under his arms, over his chest and down. Edward was practically dozing off in his arms, eyes closed and happily resting in Oswald’s hold as he gently cleaned the inside of his thighs. His fingers delved between Edward’s cheeks, and Edward tensed.

“Are you hurt?” Oswald asked, immediately pulling his fingers away.

“No, I’m just—just tender. We’ve, um. We’ve been doing ita lot.” Edward squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter.

“I was too rough with you earlier,” Oswald said, instantly fretting. “I should have gone back for the lube, that was a mistake—”

“No, Oswald. It was—it was wonderful. I really, _really_ liked what you did to me. I promise. Rough was, um, rough was _good_. Great. You were—I liked being… like that.”

“Like what?” Oswald asked, eager to replicate this allegedly _great_ sex in the future for his husband. He saw Edward’s chest flush and rubbed his biceps, as if to coax the words out of him.

“I liked... being _taken_ like that. Feeling like—like I’m yours. I’m sorry, that’s too much—” Edward covered his face, cheeks heating.

“Edward, no, it’s—I understand. It’s the same for me when—” he cleared his throat, embarrassed. “I love it when you call my name while I—when we’re together like that. It makes me feel like you’re mine.”

“But I always am,” Edward said, raising his left hand, rings glittering in the candlelight.

“You know what I mean,” Oswald whispered, and Edward nodded solemnly.

“I do.” They soaked together until the water went cold, reluctant to end their embrace. Eventually Edward stood, helping Oswald out of the tub and passing him a towel. They relocated to the hot tub and took the wine with them. Edward chose to sit in Oswald’s lap, despite the fact that the jacuzzi could comfortably fit six. They made out lazily, caressing one another at an unhurried pace.

“Looks like you got what you wanted,” Edward said, quirking a brow. The sun was beginning to set.

“I did,” Oswald mumbled, kissing under his ear and down his throat.

“You managed to keep me naked most of the day,” Edward teased, shifting in his lap. Oswald burst out laughing. He had, hadn’t he?

“Well, it’s not like you wear very revealing clothing,” Oswald said, nuzzling their noses together. “I have to take this time to commit you to memory, so that I might always picture that perfect backside you possess during any particularly dull meetings.” Edward leaned in and bit his bottom lip as an admonishment.

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” Edward purred, “I’m going to be limiting my wardrobe exclusively to spandex.”

“I’ll divorce you,” Oswald threatened, biting Edward’s lip in turn.

“Glitter is the new black,” Edward smirked, gasping as Oswald shoved him off his lap and into the water. He popped back up above the surface and stood in the shallow water, face the perfect picture of incredulity. Oswald laughed uproariously at his expression, and he didn’t even mind it when Edward pulled him under in retaliation. Come to think of it, he wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of his life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Take this opportunity to feed your local bee and avoid the plague! Oh and uh... romance too I guess? Please drop me a comment if you have a second and enjoyed reading this!


End file.
